Various industrial trashcans are known. These known trashcans are typically used to contain trash until the trash is removed by an automated trash removal system. Known industrial trashcans are designed to accommodate two different methods of automated trash removal. The first method includes the use of a claw device that grabs and clamps the outside of the trashcan. The second method includes the use of two hooks—one hook grabs the top of the trashcan and the other hook grabs onto a bar positioned approximately midway down the side of the trashcan. With both methods, the trashcan is lifted over the container section of a truck and the trashcan is then turned upside down to cause the trash to fall out of the trashcan and into the truck's container section. Known trashcans must endure repeated use and be useable with either known method of automated trash removal. Consequently, existing industrial trashcans must include or be fitted with the trashcan bar located midway down the side of the trashcan. Typically, the installation of this bar requires several steps. One step requires the placement of plugs into the ends of the bars, which are typically hollow. The plugs provide protection against animal infestation and inhabitation. A second step requires the mounting of the bars onto the sides of the trashcans. A third step requires the securement of the bar to the side of the trashcan through the use of multiple rivets or other fasteners.
The known method of installing the trashcan bar onto the side of the trashcan, however, has several drawbacks. As an example, when the trashcan is grabbed and clamped by the automated trash removal process, the rivets securing the bar sometimes shear off and the bar will fall off of the trashcan. Moreover, the multiple-step installation of the bar onto the trashcan is time consuming, difficult, and expensive. Consequently, there is a need in the art for a technique for mounting the trashcan bar to the trashcan that overcomes the known drawbacks and shortcomings with existing techniques for installing the bars onto the trashcans.